


AMW Globenstine

by PlagueofMyBody



Series: A Marvel Wonderland Documents [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, FCFics, Gen, Good Writing, No Sex, No Smut, Original Universe, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody/pseuds/PlagueofMyBody
Summary: An outline of Globenstine, a world in the story A Marvel Wonderland.





	AMW Globenstine

**[About the Story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody/profile) **

[ **AMW Demographics** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380277)

**[AMW Were Growth Chart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380619) **

[ **Read the Story**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234918)

 

Universe

Terlyel

 

Planet

Globenstine – humans/Elvenor - elves

 

Name for Earth’s Universe

Zelmira

 

Name for Earth

Neegale

 

Time

Globenstine 3 years = Earth 1 year

 

**AO3:**

[ **DiseaseofMyMind** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseaseofMyMind)

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Groups:**

**[Fan Fiction Clubhouse](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ffclubhouse/) **

[ **Thor (Marvel) Fanfic Group** ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ThorMarvelFanfic/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

[ **The L M Stephens Sphere** ](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/)

**[Clackity Yack](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Demun’s Right Eye**](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
